What I see
by Dreams of Starlight
Summary: Ginny and her vicious opinion on Hermnione's relationship with Harry and her family with a fiery angst and lots of flirtiness from other characters. Lets see what you make of it... May stay as a oneshot depends on what you want, Ginny bashers welcome!R


**What I see…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but the plot!

**Dreams of starlight**: this is just drabble that I thought of whilst my comp was dieing and I wrote it on a piece of paper! Well enjoy…I think it'll be left as a one shot? Not sure yet…so review!

Deep creamy ivory keys lay under her finger tips almost as if she was afraid to touch it, her brow furrowed as she bit on her bottom lip. Driving hormones up the wall whenever she did, but she of course was oblivious to all that. Eying it carefully she trailed her index finger across the keys letting the sound emanate across the hot humid room.

I sat down here all by myself. Everyone calls me the girl the red haired scarlet of Gryffindor, or the beautiful one, but why is it that she gets all the attention? Attention that she is too stupid to release that she is in the power of?

When she sits in the burrow practically all my brothers she holds the attention of.

To Bill, she is smart at cracking all of theses puzzles and is a good listener to him, I've seen them talking to each other and am I not supposed to be his sister? Isn't he supposed to tell me everything? But no he tells her, she can even make him laugh. Probably laughing at her though.

Then there's Charlie, he is the dragon keeper and she well loves to learn all of these new things so he doesn't mind telling her, and she in return would tell Hagird. She plays oh 'so' concerned about him, not as much as mum and me, but concerned about the fact that he is in danger and that he could get hurt. But mum wants him to settle down and get married and I want him to be around, and she just want him to be safe, and I think he knows that too.

Percy even likes her hold her high in his many books. They have so much in common, but Hermione is not so much of a fan of him like the rest of us, but she would never do anything spiteful to his face. She gave him another chance faster then everyone else. So Percy holds a light for her. Though he would like for her not to have such a naughty streak

This brings me onto Fred and George my twin brothers, who absolutely love her! Which I can't understand why! She's boring, she's plain and the only thing that she is good for is to take notes off or for revision tips. But they ask her advice on this and that and she even came up with a few of the inventions which have been a big sell out! One if them was for girlfriends to keep a good eye on their boyfriends in case they think about cheating, it was called 'eye scoop.' There was another one, a bucket full of spells for the squibs. Well since they can't do any real magic, they would use some of the spells in their and cast it on the person, won't do any real harm but funny to watch. So of course that is one of the number one hit.

Fred and George both kissed her on the lips in turn for the success, and she just laughed it off, and swatted them on their arms.

Then there is my brother Ron who ad been so embarrassingly smitten with her it was horrid to watch. Then when I told him that she kissed Krum he finally went off with someone else, but did it have to be Lavender? But she Miss perfect was not happy. Then when Ron and Lavender did break up, I though that she and Ron would get together, but instead they act like brother and sister, since now that he is happily with Luna, something that she actually arranged. And Lavender well she had gone off with Dean, also another one of her works since she is also friends with Dean. And now she has gotten to be friends with Lavender, why the hell do these things happen to her for!

I can't stand to even look at her sometimes and to top it off my dad said that he saw her as his own daughter! Though mother didn't quite like her after the whole Skeeter fiasco she also agreed

Dad loves her since she grew up with the whole muggle life kind of environment. She would explain to him all the things that would make his eyes light up like it was Christmas and for his birthday she bought him what she had made an A-Z of everything you need to know about muggle's daily life. The suck up bloody made a book to help him! Sure that way she wouldn't have to explain to him things every single time but still!

Oh speak of the devil.

She continues to play on the piano that he parents had purchased for the Burrow since Hermione told them that Molly had wanted something new to learn and they got it for my parent's anniversary parents. Mum even cried.

Well I guess she bought mom's love and she also had been spending plenty of time with her always asking to help out in the kitchen if she ever needed any, that girl really needs to get a life.

"Oi Hermione you going to go to sleep or what?" Ron asked her, in the way he normally does.

"Why so she can help you keep you bed warm?"

"That her job for our beds!" Fred and George added making Ron and Hermione blush. Hermione looked absolutely scandalized.

"Oh honestly you two cause more hassle then your worth and you would have to get be drugged, kidnapped and blindfolded or petrified before slept on either of you two' bed willingly." She told them without laying her eyes on them keeping them fixated on the keys only.

"You two have ruined our Hermione she usually lets us take care of you two!" Harry mock gasped as he strode into the room.

He is still as absolutely breathtakingly handsome as ever and doesn't even look at me the way he used to. Before the war had taken place, before he went of with my brother and her in search of the horocuxes, or whatever they hell you call them.

Why can't things be the way they used to be? The way things are supposed to be?

He sits next to her and doesn't even see that I exist ion the room where as before I'm the first person he would… well I think I was always the first person that he would notice before.

Merlin this is infuriating, SHE is infuriating!

She laughed at something that was said and Harry looks at her slightly glazed over as does a few of the others in the room.

" Lavender when I first set her up with Dean she was s mad I had to sleep with one eye open for a week an then she came up to me and snogged me thanking me for the best set up ever."

"She snogged you!" They all exclaimed.

"Yeah… oh yeah your guys and you think… ewww not like that… and no Fred I will not give you a demonstration the next time I'm with her!" Hermione spat at him with a roll of her eyes.

Who does she think she is! Talking to MY brothers like _that!_

"H-how…I didn't say anything…"

"You don't have to even I could guess from the drool dripping from the side of you mouth." Bill told him making everyone laugh again. "Anyway I think its time I get to bed. Night you lot and don't stay up to late. Keep an eye on them Hermione!" Bill said as he kissed her on the top of her head ruffling her hair up slightly, she sighed, and smiled up at him.

"Fleur is one hell of lucky women," Hermione said out loud when he left.

"Hermione has a crush on our big brother." George commented, she better bloody well not do! Plus I don't think her friend Fleur would be happy.

"You would have to be dumb and blind not to think that he is good looking and a great personality, and that goes for all of the Weasely boys." She added making them smile. "And then there is Harry!" she added with a wiggle of her eyebrows making them all laugh.

"Hermione sandwich!" Ron cried as the twin, Ron and Harry hugged her all in circle, please someone let this nightmare end!

"Come one we best go to bed." Fed said as he, George and Ron made their way up.

"Hermione you know where my room or more specifically my bed is!" Hermione just rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh.

This only left her with my Harry, god I hid my self further in the opposite side of the room so I was masked by the dark.

Harry looked over at Hermione, locking eyes with her.

"Everything, is coming out for the better now isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I can't help but feel that-"

"Live in the moment, Hermione." He told her caressing the side of her face, what was up with them two they were supposed to have platonic relationship!

"Then take advantage of it." Hermione said in a whisper that I had to lean in to hear what she was saying. Then they didn't something that completely shocked me they kissed. It was a timid first kiss either; it was a long slow luxurious one, showing that they had done before.

She's taken everything form me! Wait until Rona gets wind of this!

"You know Ron is smarter then we give him credit for, setting us up you know!" Harry spoke in a voice that I had never heard him use before. Fuck sakes! This evening get crummier and crummier as it goes by.

She only nodded in compliance as Harry got her up form her seat and took her upstairs.

I sat down here all by myself. Everyone calls me the girl the red haired scarlet of Gryffindor, or the beautiful one, but why is it that she gets all the attention? Attention that she is too stupid to release that she is in the power of? She does know the power that she holds and she has it over those without even realizing it. I just saw her kiss my man the man that I feel in love with when I was 11 years old. I will get him back! But do you know what the worst thing about all of this is? That I sat here and saw all of this and they didn't see me… or did they? But what's worse still is that I can't hate the goddamn infuriation know it all! That what pisses me off the most about all of this!

"Do you think she saw us?" I could hear that soft recognizable masculine whisper come down to me.

So they, HE did see me. I couldn't help but smile at that. There is always a silver lining on every cloud... and Iknow who my silver lining is and I will get him. Harry Potter

**Dreams of starlight:** well what did you all think; I only wrote up the first part of this and typed up the rest. So tell me what you think review!


End file.
